Baten Kaitos Wiki:Unclassified Magnus
Everything tentative, rough draft, not finished, dialogue needed... yada yada yada. Rock *Ashes *Pebble *Evil Ashes *Charcoal *Delinquency Stone *Deluxe Charcoal Animal product (tentative) *Thunderfish Bone *Lava Lord's Skull *Silk *Sandfeeder Silk *Saber Dragon Horn *Pegasus Feather *Mermaid's Tear *Holoholobird's Plume *Gold Beetle Carapace *Catfish King's Whiskers *Black Dragon's Horn *Eau de Mouche (should also be in toiletry as a perfume) *Dragon Claw *The Beast's Chains *The Beast's Collar *The Beast's Shackles Toiletry *Eau de Mouche Meat *Rotten Fillet *Roasted Bird *Sea Bream Fillet *Fantail Duck Egg *Maggot-ridden Meat Animal *Dead Bluebird Drink *Berserker Drink *Apple Vinegar *Love Syrup *Stagnant Water *Plain Old Shaved Ice Plant *Mirage Weed Plant product *Incense *Pine Tree Sap *Cedar Tree Sap *Birch Sap Gum ? - + *Amber *Herb Powder *Holoholo Nectar *Thornflower Nectar *Rice Paste *Wheat ? - + *Straw *Branches ? - + *Ancient Branch ? - + *Withered Branch ? - + *Rotten Wood ? *Tradescantia Petals ? - + *Seed of Headaches ? - + *Sandcap Spores ? - + Utensil *Chalice of Freedom *Goldfish Bowl *Holy Grail *Large Teamug *Platter of Parting *Sculpting Knife *Small Knife Furnishing *Alarm Clock *Broken Mattress *Fluffy Pillow *Jill's Jewelry Box *Mattress *Migraine Mirror *Heartlight Candle Books *Adventure Novel *Book of Mana *Naughty Novel *Picture Book *Greythorne Storybook *Unsolved Mystery *Intriguing Mystery *Blank Notebook plus keep in Stationery? - + *Empty Book (essentially Origins' version of Blank Notebook) *Fading Notebook *Prophet's Notebook *Director's Notebook *Hateful Diary 1 *Hateful Diary 2 *Hateful Diary 3 *Lovey-dovey Diary 1 *Lovey-dovey Diary 2 *Lovey-dovey Diary 3 *Read-to-Death Book Painting *Local Hero Guillo *Local Hero Milly *Local Hero Sagi *Milly Wanted Poster *Portrait of Verus *Sagi Wanted Poster *Terrible Painting *Treasured Painting *Unpopular Painting *Guillo Wanted Poster Tool *Buoy of Light *Fishing Rod *Gold Beetle Wallet *Golden Pick Axe *Hermit's Cane *Hero's Pickax *Paper Fan *Harp of Slumber *Flowerpot *Green Light *Red Light *Yellow Light *Soot Soup Architecture *Sedna Bridge *Sedna Fence *Sedna Flower Bed *Sedna House 1 *Sedna House 2 *Sedna House 3 *Sedna Light *Sedna Mailbox *Sedna Main Gate *Sedna Mill House *Sedna Pier *Sedna Pow House *Sedna Waterwheel *Sedna Weathervane *Sedna Well *Sedna Windmill Toy *Floppy Greythorne *Fluffy Greythorne *Half-Baked Greythorne *Tub-Time Greythorne *Voodoo Doll Fortune *Imperial Ward *Mark of Death Trinket *Gena's Pinion *Bloodstained Crest *Cloudy Emblem *Coliseum Dog Tags *Diadem Royal Crest *Emperor's Crest *Endeavoring Woman *Firefighting Medal *Forlorn Woman *Goddess of Victory *Hero's Crest *Rainbow Emblem *Rainy Emblem *Warrior's Mementos Clothing *Ancient Mask *Real-Deal Mask Food *Toxic Dumpling Money *Consolation Pay Stationery *Family Tree *Hero License *Immigration Papers *Travel Log *Bookmark o_O? - stationery if i've ever seen any Recipe *Secret Recipe 10 *Secret Recipe 9 *Secret Recipe 8 Unclassified Life Form *Fluella Cooties *Pac-Man *Pac-Land *Pac-Mania *Green Mold *Heartflask Armamentarium (tentative) *Adhesive Bandages *Bandages *Basic Medical Primer *Cottoncap Gauze (should also be a Plant product) *Dense Medical Tome *Fate Idol *Fate's Cordial *Fate's Kiss *First Aid Kit *Medic Kit *Stinging Antiseptic Technology *Mixer *Next-Gen Mixer *Prototype Mixer *Blank Magnus *Heartflask *Bomb *Bomb Detonator *Deluxe Fireworks Set *Dud Bomb *Explosives *Machina Communicator *Metal Device *Woodfellah (also in Toy or Plant product?) - toy might be good Industrial Material (still not entire comfortable with this title) *Goopy Machina Oil *Machina Gas *Machina Oil *Oil *Chunk of Rubber *Magna Mess-Up Information *Secret Information *Treasure Lowdown *Mallo's Testimony *Juwar's Testimony *Mother-in-Law's Secret *Girl's Thoughts *Paramour's Secret *Warm Cheers *Spring-Lord's Voice *Icy Jeers *Warrior's Memories *Yesterday's News Expression (let me know if there's a better way to describe creative or artistic expression) *Popular Pickup Line *Outdated Pickup Line *Well-known Story *Sweet Song *Terrible Song *Greythorne's Song *Poor Excuse for a Joke *Heartbreaking Song Experience *Chronic Fatigue *Dull Times *Extreme Stress *Good Times *Phantasmagoria Nature (what to do, what to do...) *Billowsmoke *Blaze *Chunk of Ice *Cloud *Diadem Cloud *Foul Air *Freezing Rain *Fresh Air *Hot Spring *Large Fire *Magnetite Waves *Mother Sunshine *Pot of Air *Rainbow *Rubber Mud *Sparkling Snow *Snow *Small Fire *Stoked Flame *Weak Flame *Flame